


Pretzel Me

by Teeelsie



Series: 30 Day McDanno Explicit 'Verse [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teeelsie/pseuds/Teeelsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny contemplates his favorite part of Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretzel Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KippyVee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KippyVee/gifts).



> I really had no plan to add to the challenge fic – but Kamui_Kun left a comment that caused this to pop into my head for some reason – and I’m procrastinating, so I thought I’d write some sappy nonsense rather than do what I should be doing... 
> 
> Plus! It’s my beta’s birthday today, so this is a small gift for her… Happy Birthday, KippyVee!
> 
> (Since this was a gift, she did not beta this work, so ALL mistakes are mine and mine alone!)

 

 

Steve lies panting heavily in the bed, his entire body slick with sweat. His eyes are closed and he is completely boneless.

 

“You okay there, babe?”

 

A small smile twitches at one corner of Steve’s mouth. “Mmm hmmm,” is his only response.

 

Steve is lying on his back and Danny is next to him on his side. Danny’s hand is working his own cock, quickly but quietly, not wanting to distract Steve from his post-orgasmic haze. He has just fucked an orgasm out of Steve without touching his cock; it is, by far, the sexiest thing Danny has ever witnessed.

 

This is actually the second time they have done this; the first time was just over a week ago, the morning Steve realized that they had one more day alone before Grace returned. They’ve been waiting until Grace was back with Rachel before being this adventurous again. Although they had told Grace about their relationship (she squealed, as Danny had predicted), they were still trying to keep things subtle, so the sexual tension between them had been escalating all week as they stayed at their respective houses without the other each night. Thankfully they had managed a quick hand job here, or a hurried blow job there, when Grace was otherwise occupied (or they likely would have exploded), but there’s been nothing like the convoluted - and loud – antics they just enjoyed.

 

Steve’s breath is starting to slow down just as Danny’s picks up a little and he feels his orgasm start to build. He sweeps his eyes across Steve’s body, admiring the toned and muscled physique and trying to decide which piece of Steve’s anatomy he likes best. It’s hard for his eyes not to linger on Steve’s cock, now lying limp and happy against his thigh.

 

Steve’s cock is amazing; it is slightly larger than average (of course) and it arches slightly inward toward his belly when erect, so that when he fucks Danny as they face each other, it slots right into his own shape, like a missing puzzle piece. When he sat in Steve’s lap as they fucked a couple of weeks ago, it was like Steve’s cock was specially made to flawlessly fit inside him; Danny had never felt so perfectly full.

 

When they fuck with Steve behind him, it gives the slightest additional friction and heat at his entrance, but deep inside as well – and as much as he usually likes to be facing Steve when they fuck, that extra bit of contact can be incredible.  

 

Danny’s eyes sweep across Steve’s hands; one is resting on his chest, the other next to his head. Danny loves Steve’s hands. They are rough and scarred, and when they hold a gun they are hard and merciless. But when they touch Danny, they are tender – almost to a point of ridiculousness. As Steve’s fingers open him up, he is unrelentingly gentle; when his hand is on Danny’s cock, his touch is precise perfection. And when Steve wraps his arms around Danny and his hands grip and hold him so that Steve can take them both to exactly where they want to be…? Those hands… shit, Danny _loves_ those hands.

 

Danny’s eyes move upward and he notices the bulging vein on Steve’s bicep; the sight of it makes him immediately flick his eyes further north to Steve’s neck and those veins there that he loves so much. Steve’s veins turn Danny on like _crazy_. Since that day on the couch, he licks them often, and more than once he’s had to stop his mind from drifting when they’ve been on the job and Steve’s intensity has those veins popping. Jesus, it’s so fucking sexy… he could touch those veins all day long, feeling their springy bounce under his fingers. Right now, he can see the tiny thrumming of Steve’s pulse on his neck and he loves those veins even more for the life-giving blood they carry.

 

As he gets closer to his release, Danny can’t resist anymore and he has to lean in and kiss Steve, gently slipping his tongue into Steve’s mouth. Steve’s eyes are still closed but he hums and opens his mouth, welcoming Danny and sliding his tongue languidly into his partner.

 

‘Oh God, this mouth’, Danny thinks. It’s got to be Steve’s mouth that Danny loves best. That tongue that wraps itself around Danny’s and pulls it into his own mouth, sucking it until Danny’s toes tingle. And those lips that glide across his cheek, over to that spot just behind Danny’s jaw (the one that Steve found so quickly), that makes Danny pant. And that hot, wet place where Danny sometimes slides his cock. Danny works his cock faster, and imagines the light touch on Steve’s neck that gets him the most exquisite constriction, and how that always drives Danny close to, and eventually over, the edge.

 

These thoughts cause Danny’s balls to tighten and begin to pull up close to his body forewarning his release, and when a small noise escapes his throat, Steve finally opens his eyes. His hands move quickly as one grips the back of Danny’s head, raking his fingers up through Danny’s hair to find purchase and then clutching tightly and holding his mouth in place. The other hand bats Danny’s hand away and grips Danny’s cock, working it with the perfect pressure that Steve knows will shatter Danny.

 

It only takes a precious few seconds before Danny is groaning, his body going rigid and jerking as he comes. When he does, Steve purposely angles Danny’s cock so that his come stripes Steve’s ribs and abdomen and then a weak pulse hits his side, dripping down his body onto the bed.

 

“Steve…” Danny says, pulling his mouth away, slight discomfort apparent in his voice.

 

Steve grunts in objection. “I know you don’t like it, Danno, but I don’t mind. I _belong_ to you… only you… I’m yours…” Steve says - sounding completely content - his fingers now rubbing some of the come in a small circle on his stomach.

 

Danny smiles softly, and rolls onto his back; his eyes closed as he is riding his own post-orgasmic high. “You are such a goof,” he huffs.

 

“Mmmm…” Steve concurs, “…your goof. I love you, Danny.”

 

But that… _that_ is the real reason why he loves Steve’s mouth best; because when he moves his lips and tongue and teeth in just the right way, it says those words, and as far as Danny is concerned, there are no words more beautiful in all of the English language.

 

“I love you, too, babe,” Danny answers, his own mouth radiating a thousand-kilowatt smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Love to hear your thoughts...
> 
> (Edit: It occurred to me after I posted this, that the title of this fic probably won't make sense unless you have read chapters 27 & 31 of Part 1 of this series - hope people aren't too confused...)


End file.
